Easter Egg Hunt
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Ben and Kevin set up an Easter Egg Hunt, but when Devlin cheats and is forced to Grandpa Max's house with Kenny, the real Easter Egg Hunt might just start.


a/n: Did you guys know that Easter is one of my favorite Holidays? :D Well it is. And I used to have Easter egg hunts all the time when I was really little, but I've grown up and now I'm too old. Aweh! So my mom made my sister and I a basket this year. So I has a bunny toy. :o I was just like Kenny too. I usually couldn't find them all, or my sisters would take them from me and eat them. Cause they were jerks :p So then I would go to my dads and he'd give us a bunny.

_**Easter Egg Hunt**_

The two children stood in living room, waiting impatiently for their father to come back inside. Today was Easter, and to Kenny, that meant free candy and toys.

He was seven at the time; Devlin recently becoming eight Ben hoped Devlin wouldn't grow up to be like Kevin, always getting in trouble by doing something wrong. At the same time, Ben was just happy Kevin wasn't like he used to. But he still took damn too long outside in his car.

"The rules are simple boys," Ben started as he leaned back against the table. Kenny was really the spitting image of Ben when he was his age. "You kind your plastic eggs, marked with your initials." He picked up a blank pink egg for example. "If you find the other persons egg, you put it back, and look for yours. They're on ground level, so if it's higher than you're height, it won't be there." Ben directed that at Devlin who had been taller than Kenny at the time.

Ben looked over when the door opened, Kevin coming in with a pink bag in his hand. He had this idea that since Ben was the "mom"; he had to have pink things. That annoyed him.

"Come on!" Kenny said, enthusiastically and impatient for them to start.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He gave a laugh and put his car keys on the hook and the bag on the table. He tried being careful since last time he put them on a table, Kenny hid them, not wanting Kevin to go.

"Alright boys, when you find them, Devlin give yours to your dad and Kenny can give them to me."

There was a simultaneous 'yay' and Kenny ran off, Devlin trotting behind.

"What the hell did you buy me now?" Ben whispered angrily.

"You can open it when Gwen gets the kids later for dinner. I expect you to wear it and use them." Kevin smirked, moving to snake his arms around Ben.

Ben blushed when Kevin began nipping at his neck, leaving more marks than the hundreds that were already there. He then moved his eyes, watching as Kenny ran back into the room with two eggs, handing them to his mom.

"Devlin's cheating Daddy!" Kenny yelled, pouting when Ben took the eggs.

"How?" Kevin let go of Ben and walked into the kitchen with Kenny.

"He's opening his eggs and eating the candy and stuffs." He wiped his eyes so he didn't cry.

Devlin?" Kevin called, making him turn around.

"Wha?"

Kevin laughed at the mess on his face. This wasn't something he expected from Devlin.

"You ate my candy too!"

"Why couldn't we do this outside?" Kevin sighed.

"Because it's wet and muddy and it's been raining off and on." Ben replied as he came into the kitchen, watching Kevin pick up the eggs that were half open. Four of them. All of them Kenny's, except for three that belonged to him, unopened. "Remind me to do Easter baskets next year."

"I want candy!" Kenny called, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Want the left over candy?" Kevin questioned.

"Yes!"

"Go over to your Grandpas and he'll give you it."

"So you two can do who knows what?" Devlin was angry and rather smart for an eight year old. Smarter than Ben must have been.

"No. So you can apologize to your brother."

"No."

"Then we'll ground you from using your powers."

"That won't-"

"And you'll be stuck in the house all break with your mom and me."

Devlin's eyebrows furrowed. "Fine." He seethed. "Sorry Kenny."  
Devlin walked off to get his coat, Kenny following. It was a short walk since Ben and Kevin lived only a street away from the lot where Grandpa Max had lived. They felt it more convenient since Gwen made frequent stops there too, making sure he was alright, and then came over here to make sure Kevin wasn't doing anything stupid. But he always was.

"That didn't come out how I expect it to." Ben sighed.

"Come here." Kevin called, moving back into the dining room and grabbing he pink bag off the table. "You can open it."

Ben sighed again, scratching his head when he came into the room, given the pink bag. He opened the strings, pulling the pink paper out. He wanted to punch Kevin.

"I'm not wearing this." He pulled out the pink bunny suit. Ears and all.

"Yes you are." He crossed his arms. "Because I remember a little someone who switched jobs with me the other day, letting you sleep in, while I had to deal with Kenny nagging that I'm not his mom."

"It's not my fault he likes me more." He put the outfit down on a nearby chair, looking through the bag again. There were small white eggs. "What are these?" He put the bag down and twisted the egg, making it vibrate in his hands and almost drop it.

"Don't you wanna be my little Easter Bunny?" Kevin said, moving to wrap his hands around Ben again.

"I don't want this in my as-"

He was cut off by a kiss. "Yes you do."

"Not really, no." He gave a small laugh when Kevin took the egg, trailing it down Ben's back. His hand trailing down, under the jeans, under the boxers, making Ben move forward.

"Yes you do." He pushed against Ben again, making him press against Kevin's chest.

"Fine, maybe I do."

_**---**_

Kevin waited for his pet in their bedroom. Different then Ben's bland blue colors of his old bedroom. This one was more, Kevin you could say. Have green and black among the walls like his car (it also being Ben's favorite colors). The room itself had a dark décor, but the sheets were a mix of black and trims of green and white sheets. The scheme complemented the room, just not Ben at the moment.

He blushed when he walked into the room. His outfit was basically a playboy bunny outfit. The small bathing suit like outfit was tight against him, a small white tail coming from the back, and the pair of white bunny ears protruding from his head. Even the heels made him look nice, but his constant movements made him squirm, since Kevin left one of the small of the three eggs inside the boy. Vibrating and making his movement weak.

"Ke-Kevin…" He moaned the boys name when he attempted to move to get on the bed. Kevin using one of his latter methods of kissing him, and pulling him onto the bed. "S-stop that!"

Kevin smirked at Ben, the way he arched his back at the movements of the vibrations, the way he panted because he wanted the egg out of him. Ben hated the way Kevin was looking at him. He didn't even know why he said yes.

Ben watched as Kevin grabbed something from his pocket, pulling Ben's legs up as grabbing at the thin cloth covering him, he pull it forward, shoving the item into Ben's entrance, twisting it so it vibrated as it pushed past the muscle.

Ben continued to squirm, fighting the feeling inside of him as Kevin worked around the cloth even more, gripping a hand onto his penis while he pushed his head down, and pressing his tongue against the length. It made Ben move even more, the vibrations were killing him.

Kevin engulfed the length, moving his mouth as far as Ben would allow him. He kept his one hand gripped on the base, relaxing his mouth for the intrusion when he swallowed, pushing the cock to the back of his throat.

He listened to Ben's breathing becoming ragged and heavy as he pulled at the black hair. He was a seductive and sweaty, disheveled mess as Kevin bobbed his head up and down, twisting his hand around the shaft of the penis as he made his way up, making Ben cry out in electrifying pleasure. Ben knew Kevin was a harsh tease, but he felt he was over doing it again.

His eyes watered from the pleasure, making his green eyes lighter in the dark room. He even could hear his mewls and moans echo in the room, and feel his body arch again when he felt something enter him, again it was Kevin adding another toy into him.

He pulled back to the penis, dipping his tongue into a slit. The pre-cum fell from Ben, arousing Kevin more and more to fuck the boy senselessly, but it was the toys, they did things to Ben that Kevin could only wished he could every night.

Kevin pushed the toy in again, further pass the muscle, his fingers probing inside which made Ben squirm even more, the ears falling off as he turned over completely.

"K-Kevin..." Ben's voice came quietly, whimpering when he felt them nudge against his prostate.

"Hm?" He questioned as he turned Ben back onto his back, wanting to see the boy as he fought the pleasure.

Ben didn't finish. Didn't try to. He only knew Kevin kept pushing them in further, Ben not sure how many were inside of him. Nudging and prodding at him. Making him shout and moan profane words and sounds, that if they were to be played again, he would have left the room.

Kevin smirked, climbing up on Ben who kept the back of his hand on his forward head, eyes drunk in pleasure. "How much longer are you going to last?"


End file.
